Motor vehicle customers value and appreciate features that enhance their driving experience. In particular, consumers desire features that allow the vehicle seating assembly to adapt to fit their individual body types and sizes relative the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, especially the motor vehicle controls. However, such features must employ designs that will accommodate the full range of occupant body types and sizes. To date, the only height adjustment for occupants has been to raise, lower, or tilt the entire total seat assembly and/or raise, lower, or tilt the headrest. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which assists in providing additional adjustment would be advantageous.